vietnamese_cultural_week_2016_in_cambodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia
Information * 2008 The Vietnam Culture Week 2008 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries. During the event, Vietnamese artists are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh on November 28 until December 4. * 2010 The Vietnam Culture Week 2010 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries. During the event, the troupe of Dance Theater of folk Northern Vietnam are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh and Sihanoukville on October 20. * 2012 The Vietnam Culture Week 2012 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries. During the event, the troupe of Dance Theater of folk Northern Vietnam are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh and Battambang on October 20. * 2014 The Vietnam Culture Week 2014 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh on Sunday. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries, according to Vietnamese Deputy Minister of Culture, Sports and Tourism Le Khanh Hai. During the event, Vietnamese artists are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh and Siem Reap from August 31 to September 5. * 2016 At the opening ceremony, Cambodian Minister of Culture and Fine Arts Phoeurng Sackona recalled major milestones in the two countries’ cultural cooperation, saying that this is the sixth time the two sides have coordinated in Organising the Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia. The two peoples have gained better understanding of each other through exhibitions and art performances held within the framework of the Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia and the Cambodian Cultural Week in Vietnam as well as the exchange of leader delegations and art troupes. Artists from the Ho Chi Minh City Art Troupe will perform at the event and visit Phnom Penh and Siem Reap. The 2016 event is held in Phnom Penh on August 26-27 and will then take place in Siem Reap city on August 28-29. Setlist (2008) # Setlist (2010) # Setlist (2012) # Setlist (2014) # Setlist (2016) # Việt Nam quê hương tôi (Vietnam my country) Opening # Sang xuân (Inside spring) tranh solo by Hải Phượng/Variations of 'Lưu thủy hành vân' & composed by Phương Bảo # Đêm Gành Hào nghe điệu Hoài Lang (Nocturnal 'Hoài Lang' Melody on River Gành Hào) by Võ Hạ Trâm # The bamboo dance # Xuân về trên bản H'mông (Springtime in H'mong) Mèo solo # Còn duyên (A Charmng Love) by Tạ Minh Tâm & Võ Hạ Trâm # Tây Nguyên chào mặt trời & Âm Vang Đất Nước (Greet the sun with the Highlanders & Melody of the Country) t'rung and đàn đá duet with Cồng # Reatrey del ban chuop pheak (I've met her one night) by soprano Phạm Khánh Ngọc/Composed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norodom_Sihanouk Norodom Sihanouk] # The ritual dance # Khát vọng (Desire) by tenor Phạm Thế Vĩ # Hà Nội niềm tin và hy vọng (The faith and hope of Hà Nội) by Tạ Minh Tâm # Việt Nam - Campuchia Sa-ma-ki (The song of Vietnam - Cambodia unification) Closing Setlist (2017) # Setlist (2018) # Performers * Nguyễn Hải Phượng (đàn tranh) * Võ Hạ Trâm (Vocal) * Phạm Khánh Ngọc (Soprano) * Phạm Thế Vĩ (Tenor) * Tạ Minh Tâm (Tenor) * Mai Thanh Son (Drums) * Rita Dương (Sáo Trúc and Sáo Mèo) * Đoàn Vũ Minh Tú (Dancer) * Tạ Thùy Chi (Dancer) * Lệ Uyển (đàn bầu) * Khúc Đạo Minh * Phan Hong Quan (Keyboard) * Lê Đại Dương (fiddle) * An Khanh An (Sáo Trúc) * Tiên Saki (đàn tranh) 2012 * Litha Huyen (đàn tranh) 2013 * Lê Như Ngọc Mai (Singer) 2012 * Bạch Tuyết (Cải Lương singer) 2012 * Huỳnh Khải (Cải Lương guitar & đàn Nguyệt) 2012 * Đinh Tuyet Lê (đàn tỳ bà) 2012 * Thư Dương (Dancer) Gallery Cam1 smuw.jpg 1cc3a2c53e89e600d879bffb459c902e.jpg Tuần văn hoá 2016.jpg 579581 4804567436973 742656228 n.jpg 579594 4804562636853 551279404 n.jpg 269072 4804583157366 619511474 n.jpg 283548 4804574437148 442525202 n.jpg 14222217 1700987126893205 1029287447250703258 n.jpg 14141689 1700986990226552 5434211062242398869 n.jpg 375837 4804587517475 614659061 n.jpg 1.JPG 3.jpg 4.jpg 9.jpg 11(1).jpg 29c1bf7fdaa44c0e72b5cd1ebca2de4c.jpg 3108-14-06.jpg 20140901-tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-0.jpg cpc.jpg TuanVHVN_CPC.jpg vov_canhac_rxyh.jpg 6d5c69e9c2c67821e6f3da73d1f52686.jpg Ngh-s-Thu-Ha.JPG IMG3743resize.JPG IMG4371resize.JPG IMG3759resize.JPG IMG4380resize.JPG IMG_0367.jpg IMG_0381.jpg IMG_0396.jpg IMG_0402.jpg Cam1 smuw.jpg 1cc3a2c53e89e600d879bffb459c902e.jpg Tuần văn hoá 2016.jpg 579581 4804567436973 742656228 n.jpg 579594 4804562636853 551279404 n.jpg 269072 4804583157366 619511474 n.jpg 283548 4804574437148 442525202 n.jpg 14222217 1700987126893205 1029287447250703258 n.jpg 14141689 1700986990226552 5434211062242398869 n.jpg 375837 4804587517475 614659061 n.jpg Tuần Văn Hóa Việt Nam Tại Campuchia 2016.jpg Tuần Văn Hóa Việt Nam Tại Campuchia 2016.jpg Reference http://vov.vn/van-hoa-giai-tri/tung-bung-tuan-le-van-hoa-viet-nam-2008-tai-campuchia-100264.vov http://www.baomoi.com/tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-thanh-cong-chua-dac-sac/c/5126738.epi http://www.vietnamtourism.com/index.php/news/items/7253 http://vov.vn/nguoi-viet/khai-mac-tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-nam-2014-349120.vov http://vov.vn/nguoi-viet/khai-mac-tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-544413.vov